The Age of Wisdom
by Hilel
Summary: Harry Potter's been sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do, but when he breaks out of Azkaban to destroy Voldemort, he inadvertently sends himself back to the time of his first ancestor.
1. Prologue

**REMIALCSID: **I od ton nwo yrraH rettoP, ron eht srethcarahc deniatnoc nihtiw.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within. 

* * *

History Excerpt - Book of Dangerous Magical Creatures 5443 B.S.W. by James Harry Potter, 5400 B.S.W. - 5450 B.S.W.

_     Of the most dangerous creatures known to wizardkind, there has never been recorded one more so than the Foxfire. Named so after it's ability to burst into flames at any moment. 

     A Foxfire has the basic shape of a normal, non-magical Fox, though smaller. The most distunguishing trait of the Foxfire is it's innate ability to cast spells when in certain mindsets - for example, once, a Foxfire became enraged and cast the Killing Curse - a feat, even for a Foxfire, for not many have the power needed. Even the simplest charm needs more power than a wizard would, since the flames caused by the Foxfire's fur is the magical focus needed, hence the need to add much more power into a simple spell. 

     The last Foxfire in existance was 'Primal Bonded' to my son, Harry James Potter (5443 B.C.E. - 5523 B.S.W.), who has been the twenty-third successful 'Primal Bonding' (5445 B.S.W.) when he was but two years old. For more Information, please refer to page 334 in 'Magical Bonding and Familiars'. 

     The catalogued abilities of the Foxfire and their causes are: 

         Fur of Flames - The Foxfire's fur bursts into flames when it is feeling particularly down, angry, irritated, or malicious. The flames that cover it's body is a magical focus for any spells the Foxfire casts, and anything that the spell affects must be touching the flame. The flame of a Foxfire, although it does not burn, it spreads like a normal fire, and can be used to Floo anywhere, if the Foxfire is permitting. 

         Spellcasting - The Foxfire has the innate ability to cast different spells, Curses, Jinxes, Charms, and so forth. The choice of spell is chosen by the mood of the Foxfire. One Foxfire was found with a broken leg, and unconsious. The finders of the Foxfire brought it to their home, thinking it was a normal Fox. When the Foxfire woke up, however, the pain of it's leg caused it's flames to ignite, and the house was soon engulfed in flames, which did not burn. As soon as the owners of the house came home - to find their home in flames - they tried to remove the fire, but all who came in contact with it felt the full effects of the Cruciatus Curse. For more information on the Cruciatus Curse, please refer to page 122 in 'Law and Order'. 

         Bonding Intelligence - The Foxfire are extremely intelligent creatures. If a 'Primal Bonding' occurs with a Foxfire, the Foxfire has the ability to share it's intelligence with the wizard, and vice versa. As such, Foxfires have been sought out to become the familiar of many witches and wizards. 

_

* * *

**Prologue** of "**The Age of Wisdom**" by **Hilel**.

* * *

_Speech in Ancient Illarian, used from 3000 B.S.W. (Before the Separation of Wizards) until 7500 B.S.W. or 0 S.W._

"Hey, James!" a fifth year yelled at another student, a ninth year, by the looks of him. "We going over the scripts again today?" 

James looked over to the fifth year. "Yeah. I _still_ can't make heads or tails of it, though." James replied, shrugging. 

"Ah, you'll start getting it soon, I bet!" the fifth year said, smirking. "I'll always be able to say that I was better at the scripts than the great James Potter! Even though I am an older student." 

"I'll catch up to you soon, Balderdash! You won't be better than me for long!" James yelled at the back of the retreating fifth year. James grumbled angrily under his breath. It was really annoying being a junior, at only ninth year, and not knowing all that much than the older students. 

A second year raced past him through the corridors, yelling, "Hey, Potter! You better hurry if you're going to get to Seer training in time!" James stopped suddenly, glancing down at his timekeeper, which was a round object, about the size of his palm, that showed the magically induced shadows of a muggle sundial, although these could be used even at night. 

James cursed under his breath as he realised that he had only five minutes till he became late for his Seer training. He looked up at the second year, now a good distance away, just in time to see him jump into the air, and become a speeding blur in the school trafficway. James cursed as he realised that he couldn't use the school trafficway yet, he was just a ninth year after all! Fres from his first day! 

As other students raced by overhead, James sprinted as fast as he could toward his first class of the day. For ten years, from when he became five years old, he had gone to school in a different school. There, if you were found running in the corridors, you were immediately sent to detention, but here, if you were found traversing the corridors at a slower pace than jogging, you were sent to detention for 'slowing down the other students'! Bizzare. 

Ten minutes late, James finally stopped outside the Seer Training class, trying to catch his breath. "You're late, Mr. Potter." James heard an old voice rasp. "Twenty Points from Potter! Don't think that just because you are the founder of Potter house that you are allowed to come late!" The voice continued. 

James dared look up at the old Seer, his hazel eyes looking deep into the blue eyes of his teacher, Gerald Trelawney. "I'm sorry, sir!" James muttered quietly. "I...slept in, sir." James certainly didn't want his professor to know he hadn't been running in the corridors. 

"Detention, Mr. Potter." James's eyes widened with a look of confusion. 

"Sir?" James asked tentatively. 

"For slowing down the other students. You should know, after your first day, Mr. Potter." The elderly Seer replied coldly. "In." 

As James entered the classroom, Seer Trelawney, as he preferred to be called, instead of 'Professor', started speaking, to the class in general. "Now that Mr. Potter is here," James swore he could here the muttered word, 'Finally.' "We can begin." 

"We're going over the scripts, aren't we?" The fifth year - Balderdash, James remembered, - whispered to him. 

James glanced at Balderdash, raising his eyebrow irratibly, as if saying, 'Not in Seer Training.' Balderdash seemed to get the message, and he scowled. 

"And as soon as Mr. Balderdash stops talking..." Seer Trelawney continued, pausing for a few moments. "Now, everyone, first you must close your eyes. Good." Seer Trelawney waited for everybody present to close their eyes. "Now, Imagine your happiest moment, and concentrate on it." 

James couldn't think of a happy memory that he liked enough, so he settled on the day he had recieved his letter from the Institute of Magical Learning and Advancement (which was this school). "Now, think carefully about your memory, and imagine yourself there...now, clear your mind of all thought. You should see a light." There were several murmerings of assent around the classroom. James did as he was told, and was surprised to see a brilliant emerald green light, even with his eyes closed. 

"Now, as I call your name, please tell me the colour of the light that you have now seen." Seer Trelawney said, and started calling out various names. James wondered why thinking a happy thought then clearing your mind was of any use. 

"Potter, James." James jumped. 

"Green." James replied hastily. 

Seer Trelawney looked up sharply. "What shade?" 

"Shade?" James asked, confused. "Er...Emerald...I think." 

Seer Trelawney conjured some emerald coloured light at the palm of his hand and held it up. "This shade?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. 

James examined the light for a second, trying to remember if the light was the same. "Exactly the same, Seer." he finally replied. 

"Dear me..." Seer Trelawney whispered. "The experiment was a complete success..." Seer Trelawney suddenly whirled around, heading directly for the door to his office. "You all may continue practising." He said as he closed his door. The instand he did so, whispers spread around the classroom. 

"Hey, Emerald must be such a weak color that Potter probably is going to be thrown out!" one of the seventh years cried out. She turned toward James and smirked. "The great James Potter, expelled on his second day! I should send this story to father! Young Potter's father-" 

"If you insult my father you will regret it!" James yelled loudly, glaring angrily at the seventh year. 

She smirked maliciously. "Hah, I see you got all of your fathers brains, Potter. And his power!" many laughs sounded around the room. Aparantly, everyone knew how stupid, and powerless his father was. Even James thought his father was weak, but he still didn't like people insulting him. 

It was the last straw. James raised his hands and concentrated. He had seen many older students do this, and his first class had taught him a little of how to cast spells, but all he knew was a simple levitating charm, nothing powerful enough to harm a seventh year. He felt rage inundating him, turning his feelings into raw flames, he felt himself slump to the ground as his vision turned dark. The last thought that fluttered through his mind was _what's happening?_ before he collapsed into darkness. 

* * *

I know it's not very long, all, but it IS a prologue, after all. For those who WANT to know, the year the prologue is set in is 3041 BSW, 41 years after the Illarian language was put into effect. Also, it's fifteen years after the Potter bloodline was created. You'll find more about it later. 

Please review, and I'm REALLY sorry if I stop writing, but if I stop, I t's cause I just can't think of what to put in it. So if I don't update within a week, PLEASE send a review with suggestions on what to do next! 

Don't worry, Harry WILL be in this fic (yay!). Yes, It's a Harry is Innocent and Goes to Azkaban fic, but I'm renaming it to, Harry is Innocent and Goes to Azkaban but is so powerful that when he tries to kill Voldemort, he sends himself back in time to 15 years after the Potter bloodline was just created and he learns more of his innate powers than anyone (that not even the creators, yes creators of the bloodline know about) and saves the past, and goes back to the future and saves the future when he is 129 years old fic. (long title, eh? or do you prefer the Harry is Innocent and goes to Azkaban fic, title? lol) 

Toodles, (and please review!) 

-Hilel. 

(P.S. I'm going to write another two or three chapters before posting Chapter One, so that i can be ahead of the times.) 


	2. Chapter One

**REMIALCSID: **I od ton nwo yrraH rettoP, ron eht srethcarahc deniatnoc nihtiw.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within.

I couldn't help myself! I so wanted to read more reviews that when I finished this chapter, I tried to hold it of to post tommorrow. But 's impossible! Oh well, here is another chapter of "The Age of Wisdom".

* * *

History Excerpt - Magical Bonding and Familiars, by Julia the Jew (3489 BSW - 3589 BSW)

_ Page 334_

     The art of Magical Bonding is a dangerous magic, that could be used for endless darkness. The two types of bonding are Forced Bonding, and Primal Bonding. A Forced Bonding is the result of a wizard (or witch) taking care of a magical creature, forcing it to get used to the wizard (or witch), and the result, after many years of caretaking, is a completely loyal familiar. 

     It's opposite, however is what is called, 'Primal Bonding'. For a Primal Bonding to take place, the wizard (or witch) must be of an incomparable level of power, but that power MUST be blocked off somehow. The last known Primal Bonding was that between a Malfoy and a Dragon, type unknown, during the Yulesdon Era. More Information on the Yulesdon, and the Illarian Era, please refer to page 3 in 'Magic Eras' 

     The last piece of information about Primal Bonding, is that a Primal Bonding occurs so rarely, that whenever one occurs, the Wizard (or Witch) is immediately put on 'Dark Alert'. For more information on Dark Alerts, please refer to 'Dark Arts and the Users Thereof' (Also Known as the 'Dark Arts Manual') 

* * *

**Chapter One** of "**The Age of Wisdom**" by **Hilel**.

* * *

The colours...No, Colour. All he could see was this emerald-coloured flash of light. It wouldn't leave him be. He tried opening his eyes, but they resisted him. Finally, the light was receding. He suddenly saw himself, as if watching a modern muggle television (thousands of years away from being invented, but he didn't know how he likened it to that). He was accepting a medal of some sort, a flash of the sun against shiny metal and he could read what was written on it. 

_James Harry Potter, Seer First Class. Third Secondary to the First, and All Honours Entailed._ It read in shiny gold lettering. He tried shaking his head, but his body still did not respond. How could this be? A Seer? Him? But already the scene was changing. 

The blackness once again enveloped him. Once it cleared, he saw a great hall, much like the Great Hall in the Institute of Magical Learning and Advancement, but, unlike here, the roof did not have access to the School Trafficway, but instead, a lovely blue sky, as if the hall had no roof. 

But it was not the hall itself that caught his attention, it was a person. Someone who looked like him. Black hair, all messy, just like James'. But his eyes, the exact shade of emerald green as his dream. The boy - thats what he must have been, only sixteen, at most - smirked maliciously, as if planning the downfall of an enemy. 

"Potter!" A voice exclaimed. A moment later, the owner of the voice came into James' view. "What are you doing out of class?" He continued. The owner of the voice seemed to have extremely greasy hair, as if he washed it with grease instead of shampoo (again, how James likened it that, he had no idea). 

The boy, a Potter, James realized, tuned his smirk straight at the greasy haired man. "Oh, I don't know, Professor Snape." the boy said in a falsely sweet voice. Alarm bells went off in James's head. _A Snape? Professor? A Snape is teaching a Potter?_ Had James been able to speak, he would have shouted in horror. But this Snape seemed different to those in his class...somehow. 

"You don't know?" Snape hissed, glaring at Potter with hatred filling his hazel coloured eyes (I decided I liked Snape with hazel eyes, if anyone knows his real eye color, please tell me.). _The eyes..._

_Snape? A Potter? But...Impossible!_ James thought. But he was jerked from his thoughts a moment later, when Potter pulled out his wand, (_What is that?_ James thought,) pointed it at Snape, and yelled two words that James didn't know. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Potter yelled, sending a beam of green light, (thankfully not emerald) at Snape. 

Snape just stood there, jaw hanging wide open as the beam of light hit him, and crumpled to the ground. Potter, the smirk still on his face, walked over to where Snape was lying, and kicked him once. "Goodbye, mate." he said. James was staring in horror. 

"Harry!" Another voice called. Potter turned toward the two double doors, and smirked. 

"Job well done." Potter said softly, replacing his smirk with a smile as other students started entering the hall, and gasping. Soon, whispers of 'Potter killed Snape!' were flying throughout the hall. Potter had disappeared, though. The only one who had seen him go, had been a girl with bushy brown hair. 

"Harry...what have you done?" she whispered as James' vision started to go black again. 

* * *

The cold. Nothing but cold. The dementors were swiftly approaching. He couldn't stand them. Slowly, he started hearing the screams. He shook his head, and yelled to the stars - which he could only barely see through the bars on his tiny window. Azkaban was as cold, dark and forbidding as he had imagined. 

Harry Potter had stopped imagining himself out of Azkaban twenty years ago. He was thirty-six years old. And still none of his friends believed him. In fact, whenever he told his best friend, Ronald Weasley, that he had not killed Snape, his friend smirked satisfactedly(thats not a word, I momentarily forgot the word I was supposed to use there). 

Harry heard a lock clicking in the distance. And a few minutes later, he was standing - or in his case lying down - face to face with his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. He didn't understand what was going on. Though Dumbledore was the only one who didn't believe that Harry had killed Snape, he still had only visited once every five or so years. 

"Professor?" Harry croaked, his voice having not been used (except for screaming) for the past twenty years. "What are...?" 

Dumbledore smiled his smile, his eyes twinkling. "I have finally found proof that you are innocent, Harry." Dumbledore said, breaking into a grin. "You can finally get out of this hellhole." 

Harry couldn't believe it. "You did?" He asked tentatively. "You can get me out...?" 

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore replied. "Lets get you out of here." He turned to a Dementor that Harry hadn't noticed - well, that was wrong, he HAD noticed it when it came close, but he had strangely not noticed it's effects as Dumbledore came closer. 

"Please unlock the cell door and leave." Dumbledore told the Dementor. "We don't need your help to get to the door." _Dementors? In Azkaban?_ Harry thought suddenly, even though he had been living with them for twenty years, he had never formulated the thought. 

Harry tried to ask the headmaster, but Dumbledore had answered his question before he had even asked it. "No, Harry. Though the Daily Prophet said that the Dementor Revolt was unanimous, it was not. There had been a few Dementors out on business, that we managed to keep. I did, however, strongly suggest against their use...but the Minister decided it was best to continue using them." 

Harry only smile his first real smile in twenty years the moment he stepped outside of the large castle that he had been kept in for twenty long, hard, cold years. 

* * *

James slowly regained consiousness. He realised that he was the center of attention from all in the class. "What did you say?" an old voice demanded from somewhere behind him. 

"Excuse me?" James asked, furrowing his brows. He didn't say anything. He slowly turned toward his teacher, Seer Trelawney. "I didn't say anything." 

"Oh yes you did!" Seer Trelawney said. "You said a prophecy, I'm sure of it! If only it hadn't been your first." He sighed dramatically. James got even more confused by this. "You see, if you predict the future," Seer Trelawney was suddenly talking to the whole class again. The seventh year girl that had so taunted him before looked robbed of her entertainment. "And if you are not trained, then you will speak the prophecy in the language of the one the prophecy is about. You will come to my office after classes and tell me what happened." He added to James. 

"Now..." Seer Trelawney continued, and soon his voice became just another sound as James thought about his prophecy. He could remember the words perfectly. He just didn't know what they meant. 

* * *

Thats the end of this chapter. (pretty short, I know.)

I will try to make the others longer, and hopefully, I will succeed.

I want to thank everyone who read the prologue, and all who reviewed. The next chapter will have some duelling, some fighting, some magic and more explanations. (the history excerpts are there to tell you about what is going to happen in the story. What, you don't know yet? heh)

Now for some answers.

**Emily Dufleng:** Thanks for reviewing! The Foxfire idea I made up. I am what I call a semi-insomniac (meaning that, although I DO sleep at night, I take hours to do so) so I have much time to let my mind run wild. And as such, I came up with both the idea of Primal Bonding, Forced Bonding and Foxfires (at the same time). So yep, all three are mine. (yay! I own something!)

**Wonderingwolf:** Nah, he's not going to bring Harry into the past. If you read the History Excerpt, you'll see that only 'powerful' people can Primal Bond to a magical creature. As such, Harry will have enough power to accidentally send himself back in time. (cool, eh?)

**CrazyGinnyGirl:** Thank you so very much for reviewing. Ah, I see, I shall try to make my story less confusing. Alot of the things are in the past, so naturally, it's going to be different. Take the backwards going years for example. Year Nine is the newest students, while Year One is the last year, or the oldest students. :)

**DouglasLR:** Thanks for your ideas, and for reviewing!

Thats it, byes!

-Hilel. 


	3. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within. 

* * *

History Excerpt - Magic Eras, by Mage Physisist (age not catalogued) 

_ Page 3 _

     The Magic Eras are made up of several eras within two larger ones. The largest two eras are BSW and SW, or Before the Separation of Wizards, and The Separation of Wizards. Within the first, BSW, there were two eras, namely the Yulesdon Era, and the Illarian Era (Yool's-done and ill-aare-ian, respectively). During Each Era, the populous spoke a different language (Yulesdon and Illarian, respectively). 

     The two Eras of the BSW were so closely linked, that it was thought to be the same Era, except for the difference in language. There were, however, different laws concerning a few different areas, and many were prone to dismiss these rules, since they sometimes thought they were still in the old era. 

     After SW, the Era system was thrown out, in favor of a Governmental system, with which a single leader could control the entire populace. Should the leader be incompetent, however, then the world would fall to chaos. 

* * *

**Chapter One** of "**The Age of Wisdom**" by **Hilel**.

* * *

"Expelliarmus!" Ronald Weasley yelled, pointing a long, thin stick of wood at a black-robed wizard. Said wizard's wand ripped out of his hands, flying towards Ron's waiting left hand. And, armed with two wands, he let loose. 

Many years ago, Ron had learned how to properly use another wizards wand, giving near the same results as his own. "Stupify!" Ron yelled, pointing his own wand at the wizard, while pointing his confiscated wand at another. Twin jets of red light shot out of each wand, hitting the wizards and dropping them. Ron gave an exultant smirk, basking in his glory. 

"Ron!" a female voice interrupted Ron's musings. "There you are! You shouldn't go off like that!" 

Ron inclined his head toward the bushy-haired witch. "I'm powerful enough to take care of them, Hermione." Ron said, gesturing vaguely with his own wand. "They don't stand a chance." 

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Harry's arriving today, Albus said." She said suddenly. Ron jerked around to face her, staring at her incredulously. "What would Albus want to do with a heartless murderer like _him_!?" Ron spat. 

Hermione glanced at him. "You havn't heard? Harry was declared innocent yesterday." Ron scowled. _What!? They've kept him locked up for twenty years! Why now do they believe him?_ Ron thought. 

Hermione frowned at the look on Ron's face. "Aren't you happy that Harry's free now?" Hermione asked, sticking her hand in her robes, and pulled out a portkey (which happened to be a old-looking watch). "Here, take this, it'll take you back to headquaters." 

Ron snatched the portkey from Hermione, and a moment later, he disappeared. "You didn't answer my question." Hermione whispered to herself as she disappeared herself. 

************* 

"The prophecy is an old one, but I believe it was given by one of Harry's ancestors." Albus said to the congregated assembly of witches and wizards. "I also think it may have been a first attempt by a 'First Class' ranked Seer." 

Everybody in the room remained silent. All except one. "And what is that, Albus?" Ron asked. 

"A First Class Seer is a Seer who only gives Prophecies. They See the future, but can't tell anybody, unless in the form of the words given with the prophecy. Any First Class Seer that hears a prophecy, will be able to 'See' exactly what the prophecy meant. Unfortunately, there have not been any First Class Seers for many...many years." Albus explained. "Any other questions, before I continue?" 

Everybody was silent again. "Right. Now, this prophecy speaks of a 'Fallen Phoenix'. The words are old, and faded, so the meaning of this prophecy is not clear. Also, since it's a first attempt, it's full of bad poetry." Albus continued, then waved his wand in the air. Immediately, a long, thin, strand of red smoke emerged from his wand, writing words in the air. 

_"The Fallen Phoenix shall be betrayed, sent to prison and disloved by all but his most dear friend._

Power abundant, his eyes will fortell, the one who shall be destined to defeat the fear. 

Time alone, shall tell this tale, his friends all falling. 

Aged by years, he shall return, to destroy that which causes much fear." 

As the smoke dissipated, Ron yelled, "What the heck was that? Bad poetry is a _serious_ understatement!" 

Just at that moment, a pair of double doors at the back of the room burst open, to reveal the form of Harry Potter. "I guess I am late." he mumbled, and stepped into the room. 

************* 

GAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE YOU, WRITERS BLOCK! I SHALL KILL YOU AND PUT YOUR HEAD (not that you have one) ON A SILVER PLATE! (not that I have a silver plate, but hey? this is Writers Block we're talking about.)

I am REALLY sorry about the EXTREME, unEMAGINEABLE shortness of this chapter. I just wanted you guys to know that I'm not abandoning this one (as I have my others...). At least I didn't TOTALLY break my 'lots of duelling in this chapter' promise. (see the duel scene at top). 

Oh well. Thanks to allaya for reviewing, just cos I can't think of what to put in the end of this chapter. Awwww.... 

**Emily Dufleng:** Thanks for the info on the eyes...black eyes? I've never really seen such a thing. Anyway, I'll to use a synonym for a word if I can't remember it.

**Wanderingwolf:** Harry is definitely not a seer (so sad!). If you can't figure out what Harry will bond with, heres a clue: the creature's name starts with 'F' and ends with 'E'. 

**Ambrezwenko:** I hope not to lose interest entirely, but then again, with me? time will tell...

Again, Sorry for the short chapter. If I manage to find my hidden katana, I'll slice Mr. Writers Block in half! *finds his katana....and realises it's meant for display, so it's BLUNT* NOOooo! oh well. I'll try another means of killing him. 

-Hilel. 


	4. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within. 

* * *

**Chapter Three** of **The Age of Wisdom** by **Hilel.**

* * *

_Harry Potter - Innocent, or Guilty?_

Today, Harry Potter - Notorious Mass Murderer, responsible for the deaths of twenty-five muggles, for the murder of Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape, and Five-Time escapee of Azkaban Prison - was officially released, Under Authority of the Headmaster of Hogwards school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and given an official apology. 

Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore says that Harry Potter had in fact been innocent of any - and all - crimes that he had been imprisoned for. He showed proof at the ministry earlier this week in the form of a prophecy - which shall remain undisclosed; by order of the minister of magic. 

After questioning - under veritaserum, by Potter's request - Potter had revealed a number of ministry workers as the murderers of the twenty-five muggles, although he had been unable to reveal the true murderer of Hogwarts Professor Severus Snape. The Ministry has promised to look into this. 

However innocent Harry Potter seems to be, he is guilty of successfully breaking out of Azkaban Wizard's Prison Five times. And has been sentenced to four years house arrest - in Hogwarts, since it has been revealed that Potter's family had been brutally murdered - thought to be done by Potter, during his fourth jail-break from Azkaban. 

A certain Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - who shall remain nameless - revealed to this reporter that Potter will be taking up a temporary Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts. This reporter believes, that even though Potter may be innocent, his twenty years with the Dementors may have made him too dark to be teaching our children. 

-Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet.

* * *

Ronald Weasley smirked satisfactorily (I remembered the word this time!) at the newspaper article. At least Potter wasn't the 'Golden Boy' anymore. HE was the one in the limelight, and HE was the one who would be remembered throughout history as the person who destroyed the Dark Lord! 

Ignoring the fact that he was still afraid to even _think_ the Dark Lord's name, of course. 

But, a small inconvenience. People would be too distrusting of Harry Potter to give him too much praise. _And what about his best friend? Ronald, wasn't it? He hasn't done anything to warrent arrest! So let's make HIM the celebrity now!_ Ron thought, laughing loudly. _My, I have much more power than HIM...Much, Much more._

Ron was jerked out of his thoughts as Hermione suddenly banged his front door open, yelling a loud 'Hello, Ron!'. Ron's house was much better-looking than the Burrow, especially since the Burrow was now only inhabited by males, as both his mother, Molly and his little sister...Ginny... 

"Ron? Don't you even say 'hello' anymore?" Hermione asked as she entered the room, carrying a heavy-looking box with her. Knowing Hermione, it was probably full of books. Setting the box on the table before Ron, Hermione sat down heavily in the chair next to Ron. 

"Whats all this?" Ron asked, gesturing at the rather large box in front of him. 

"Thats all Harry's stuff." Hermione said. "I think I heard some sort of fluttering inside it though." 

Deciding to play his nice-guy part to the letter, Ron raised an eyebrow. "Who packed this?" 

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. It's been in the Dursleys home since before they were murdered by Voldemort, though. So I would guess that they were the ones who packed it." 

"The Dursleys!?" Ron yelled, faking concern. "Knowing _them_, I wouldn't be surprised if that faint 'fluttering' you heard was Hedwig!" 

"Don't be silly, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "How would Hedwig survive in a box, without food or water...for _months_!" 

Ron ripped the top off the box, and started digging around inside. Pushing aside one of Harry's Cousin's castoff shirts, he finally saw what he had been looking for - and, unbenownst to Hermione, what he had been _hoping_ for. Harry's white-feathered, blue-eyed owl was lying squashed between the shirt he had just moved and a Hogwarts school robe. The black robe had a rather large hole in it, so Ron believed that it was the only thing even resembling food that the owl had eaten in months. 

"Hedwig!" Hermione squealed. "I hadn't known where you went!" and she quickly scooped up the white owl into her hands, trying to avoid touching her wings - which was unnaturally bent in several places. "Come, have some food..." but before Hermione had taken one step, everything went white. 

* * *

"AHHHH!" James yelled as he sat upright in his bed. He was sure he should have woken the entire school, but looking at the other seven beds in the large, emerald and gold colored room told him that he hadn't even managed to wake up his dorm-mates. 

James held his throbbing head in his hands, trying to shut out the pain from his latest vision. He had quickly become known as a First Class seer in the first few weeks he had been at the Institute. He couldn't understand a word that had been spoken, but he always wrote down the strange words that the prophecy formed on parchment. 

After the first time, when James spaced out, or fainted, people would just mumble to themselves how 'JJs making another prophecy' and muttering about him not being able to translate them. No-one apparently knew the other ability of First Class seers - namely the ability to 'see' the events fortold in the prophecy. 

James was particularly stumped with one of the words in the unknown language that his prophecies were always written in. The word 'Voldemort' was familiar somehow, but he wasn't all that good with the Scripts, so he couldn't quite place it. James could remember his first day as if it were yesterday. His _least_ favorite teacher, happened to be his Scripts instructor. 

He was also something which flabbergasted the Witches and Wizards of the age. Many could not understand how someone like _him_ could be trusted enough to be given a teaching position. How could anyone trust him? He said he had changed, but no one thought so. 

For James' Scripts Instructer's name was, Ignushus Severus _Snape_. 

A _Snape_! The most evil family in the known world! Only just closely followed by the most hated Weasleys. The Snapes and the Weasleys hated each other, but they were both as dark as anyone could get. Several times, Dark Lords had sprung up from either line, both powerful and knowledgeable in the Dark Arts. The Darkest Day in history was recorded as the 'Twin Darkness', apparently. Two wizards of equal power had sprung up from the two families. And the ensueing war, Dark vs. Darker vs. Light. 

But Ignushus had said he wasn't like the other Snapes. But no one could totally trust a Snape. _But enough of that._ James thought irratibly, _Thats TOO far back. I was just recalling my first day...stupid, easy-to-get-sidetracked mind._

James' first day had dawned bright and clear. He had woken up along with his seven dorm-mates, and had run as fast has he could to get to the Great Hall in time for breakfast. Turned out that he had been late. Then, he had to go all the way back to his room to pick up his Scripting supplies - which he had conveniently forgotten - and ended up fifty minutes late to his first class (Ancient History). He had then had to run clear across the gigantic castle to get to Scripting. 

But with not a dull moment. It seemed one of the Novices had decided to play a prank on the 'great James Potter', and James subsequently forgot all his stuff in the Ancient History classroom. When James had reached his next class (Scripting, tought by Ignushus Snape) Instructor Snape had been less than pleased to learn of his 'forgetfulness'. 

"Now, students." Snape had sneered. "Those of you who _can_, please turn to the first page in your books." He had glanced pointedly at James as he was putting emphasis on the word 'can'. "We will be learning the first letter in Yulesdon. It's called a 'Volediimot', and looks alot like this." a 3d floating image suddenly sprang to life before Snape. The ninth years gasped in surprise, while the older years just yawned. 

The image looked alot like a snake, just without a head. The snake seemed to be halfway through a small circle. And for some reason, the circle had looked alot like a toothless mouth... 

It was the next day that he had made his first prophecy. He had been told to go to Instructor Snape to translate the prophecy, but of course, he had been less than enthusiastic to get anywhere _remotely_ near a Snape. 

James was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud explosion, coming from the direction of the Great Hall. Since James stayed in a tower, he had windows all around the large room, giving him a easy view of the Institute. James ran to the window pointing in the direction of the Great Hall and gasped. 

There, on the roof, standing right next to a hole leading down into the Hall, stood what looked like a Giant cat. The only difference, however, was the flames that seemed to be burning everything it touched...Including the Roof it stood upon. 

* * *

And back to the present. Harry was growling angrily three youngsters who had seen fit to destroy his classroom. Without his wand, Harry couldn't do anything, especially not with the incompatible wand that Dumbledore had given him. 

Harry knew his wand hadn't been destroyed, as it was the only wand that was a brother to Voldemort's. It had been officially given as a gift to Ronald Weasley, but as Ron hadn't been able to use it that well, he had forgotten where he put it. 

Harry knew the idiot was lying, but he couldn't prove it. Especially since the Wizarding world had decided to make Ron the celebrity, which Harry was eternally greatful for. Back to the subject, though. Harry didn't quite feel like dealing with the three pranksters, so he quickly deducted fifty points each, and sent them on their way. 

* * *

No time like the past, they always say! ...or was it...nah, gotta be the past. Anyway, thats the end of this chapter. Theres no History Excerpt since I havn't had the time to think up a good History Excerpt. I was going to write a bit from the Dark Arts Manual (Aka. The Dark Arts and the Users Thereof) but I couldn't think of what to put in it. 

If Anyone wants me to include an idea or two from them into the story, my plans are pretty bare-brained. The way I'm going, it'll get boring and uniform, like an episodical format. (I heard that word somewhere! I didn't make it up!) so please, drop in a few ideas, and if it doesn't contrast to the main storyline of the story (like making it slash) then I'll see where I can put it in. 

Please Review! Thanks to all who have already done so: 

**Megz2:** Oh, I'm SO happy! I'm so glad that you've taken a liking to the story. 

**Gallandro-83:** I've sent an e-mail answering all your questions, since I think that answering them here will take up WAY too much space. (and of course, spoiling the story for a few readers). Thanks again! 

**Gaul1:** Thanks alot, I'll try my best. 

**Wanderingwolf:** You got it EXACTLY right. Everybody in the past can do magic freely, thats what 'Scripting' is. Of course, the readers wouldn't know that, I havn't explained it yet, but I will! 

If I havn't thanked you, or replied to your review, it's because I posted this chapter before the reviews got to me. Byes! 

-Hilel. 


	5. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within. 

**A/N:** I've decided to explain a few things, like why Harry is acting the way he is, why Ron seems so evil, and why the story doesn't revolve around Harry - yet.

Why is Harry acting strangely? (If you've noticed). Well, Harry's been in Azkaban for 20 years, which you all know. He also broke out five times. He was forced to witness alot of pain and suffering during his stay, and even more so when he broke out, since Voldemort would leave a trail of destruction where Harry wanted to go (since he _knew_ where Harry was going, he took the time to kill the people he was going to go see.) This, of course, left Harry's mind shattered. At the moment, he can't remember anything for more than ten minutes, which is really bad in class, and he seems like he hasn't a care in the world. 

Why is Harry teaching, you ask? Because when it comes to the Dark Arts, he _cannot_ forget. It's burned into his mind, torturing him. Harry seems not to care for the prankers, cause he _doesn't_ (and anyway, that part's been deleted, I didn't want it there anymore). After watching the deaths of millions of people, wizard and muggle, who cares what's happened to him? To him, nothing bad's happened. He doesn't even hate the people who locked him up, and treated him so badly for twenty years, since he believes that that's not all that bad. Of course, that's compared to all the horrible and gruesome deaths he's witnessed. 

Now, on to Ron. Ron is EVAL! er, I mean, EVIL! He's a power-hungry, (pretty powerful) Weasley. The first of his kind for thousands of years. (If you read in the earlier chapter, you would see that the Weasley's were akin to what the Malfoy's are today. The girl in the prologue was a Weasley, I just didn't say she had red hair.) 

Needless to say, Ron will find some way to go back into the past - if only to show the Wizarding world that he can do anything Harry can. 

And last, but certainly not least, the reason this update took so long...I'm creating my very own game! YAY! I'm making my very own text-based MUD, and I've only started three days ago, but I'm already 10% (at least) through it! But that gives no excuse for failing in the battle against writers block...oh well, 

Now, on to the story! YAY!

* * *

Modern History - Book of Historical Facts (secret edition), by Grudging Gerofs (1945 C.E. - Still Living)

_CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_

     The trial of Harry James Potter during the Second recent Dark war, third Era of the S.W., Fourth Age of Wisdom, took place during the summer of 1997. Harry James Potter (A.K.A. Harricus, Arid, Risca, Ruta, Ysari, Jakki, Arsha, Mesaki, Evashka, Sydaci Polaris, Olister, Tembrasi, Tibrusai, Eldrast, Regust of the House of Potter) was convicted for the murder of Severus Sevris Snape (on the eve of the 13th of December, 1996), and sentenced to sixteen years imprisonment in Azkaban Wizarding Prison. 

     Later, unable to cope with the Dementors of Azkaban, Harricus Arid - er, just Harry Potter will do fine - escaped from Azkaban Wizarding Prison, on the eve of 26th December, four years later. He had been captured, and sentenced to an aditional fifty years imprisonment. 

     Five years after his jail-break, previously thought impossible, Harry James Potter once again broke out of Azkaban Wizarding Prison. After nine years of imprisonment, and the hatred usually accompanied by such, Harry James Potter was thought a sadistical Madman, and no-one was surprised after the attack on Diagon Alley, all thinking it was Potter's fault, since only one man was witnessed within the destruction. Ministry Aurors managed to get to the scene in time to stop Potter from killing any more, but afterwards, it was realised that it was not, in fact, Potter. 

     Once again, Potter was captured, during a Death Eater attack on the town of Hogsmeade. Potter was sentenced to an aditional three hundred years imprisonment for his escape of Azkaban Wizarding Prison. 

     Third time the charm. Potter AGAIN escaped from Azkaban Wizarding Prison - an unbelieveable task, since the security around his single cell was much too high for even an attemt to escape. Days later, Potter's family, the Dursleys were found murdered in their home. With the only exception of Dudley Dursley, who was sent to Hogwarts for protection. 

     A year later, Potter was once again caught, third time in fifteen years. Potter was sentenced to seventeen hundred years imprisonment, almost earning a Dementor's Kiss. By now, none of the other prisoner's cells were being guarded, Potter's cell being the highest priority. 

     After eighteen years imprisoned in Azkaban Wizarding Prison, Potter escaped for a fourth time. He was caught in a matter of days, after a long, drawn out duel in a street full of Muggles. Twenty-one muggles were recorded killed. Had anyone not been so ready that Potter had done it, they would have thoroughly searched the area, and noticed that the magical signatures did not come from Potter's wand...not that Potter even had a wand. 

     It was covered up that Potter couldn't murder people with magic, as he had no wand. The Wizarding world believed that Potter did have a wand, yet Potter's wand had stayed in the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's care the entire eighteen years. 

     Potter was sentenced to fifteen consecutive life sentences for the mass murder of twenty-one muggles, and for the twin murders of the Dursleys. 

     Potter's fifth, and last escape lasted but a day. Seven days after he had once again been imprisoned, Potter once again attempted escape. Potter had managed as far as the closest shore before he was captured by the ministry. Potter, finally at the last of his escape attempts, was sentenced, all together, twenty consecutive life sentences, seventeen hundred years (after the life sentences were finished), and seven Dementor's Kisses. 

     Though he had been sentenced to several Dementor's Kisses, Potter had managed to force the Dementor's from coming close enough to him - a sure sign of darkness. 

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

* * *

**Chapter Three** of **The Age of Wisdom** by **Hilel.**

* * *

"_Die, pitiful wretch._" the voice sounded malicious...evil. The red eyes did everything to accent that fact. "_You will see your filthy mudblood mother soon, Potter._" 

Harry didn't say anything. He just watched Voldemort with sad green eyes. He just sat there, staring unblinkingly at the tip of Voldemort's wand. A tear formed at the edges of Harry's good eye, as the other had been- 

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled, jerking upright in his large bed. Panting, Harry glanced at the vibrant red and gold drapes hanging around his bed. But Harry Potter could remember every word in his dream - which was not a dream. Voldemort had once again contacted Harry. 

"It's nothing I don't deserve..." Harry muttered under his breath. But dispite that, someone in the shadows heard him. 

"Don't say that..." A familiar voice spoke. Harry couldn't place the voice. 

"Who are you?" Harry asked the shadows. 

The figure gasped. "You can see me!?" was it's reply. 

"I can see you." Harry glanced at the figure again. But to no avail. The shadows seemed to mask the man. "Now who are you?" 

But the man answered in a strange language. His answer seemed to cut through a word, because he stopped suddenly. Slowly, as if testing the words, he replied. "Illshadi Ve James Harry Potter." All Harry could understand was the name. 

Harry growled angrily at the figure of the person who had broken into his quaters. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" He hissed. The man looked startled. 

"_A common language always helps..._" the figure said, but Harry heard it as a low hiss. "_Though the reason that you can understand the Snakes Gift is beyond me._" 

"_You speak Parseltongue?_" Harry hissed, surprise evident on his face. "_Who are you?_" 

"_I believe you have asked me that before. My name is...well, the shortened version is James Potter. You do _not_ want to hear my full name._" James replied smoothly. "_And your name is...oh, dear me! I've forgotten the time!_" James shut his eyes, and seemed to concentrate. A moment later, he had dissapeared, leaving a very stunned Harry Potter in his wake. 

* * *

"Foxfire! Run!" a voice cut through to James at last. He had run down from his tower as fast as he could, but when he had reached the great hall, all that was left was rubble. The creature had turned towards him, and glared straight into his eyes, anger evident in those brilliant golden-white orbs. 

Obviously, whatever had happened to this creature, was not nice at all, especially since James could see a long gash through the fire blazing all around the creature. But when he had looked into those gold-white eyes, he had lost conciousness, his mind fading into another vision. Yet this vision was different from the last. In this one...he had been _seen_. 

He remembered he was in the presence of the creature far too late. This was shown as James had been bashed heavily against the wall. A medi-scripter rushed to him, ignoring the other scripters trying to subdue the angry creature. Only a single person had recognised this creature so far, his least favorite teacher. James recognised the voice that had brought him out of his vision. 

"Potter! What are you doing there!" Snape yelled, trying to hold off the Foxfire, who was now trying to destroy everything it could get at, and it's burning fire acting much like a Redunctusis Script (Reducto Curse, in the future), levelling anything it touched. 

Thanking the Medi-Scripter, James stood up, his back feeling a bit sore from the short-lived flight. "I'm here to see if I can help." James said at last. This of course, was ignoring the fact that he couldn't even _understand_ the scripts yet, much less _use_ them. 

Snape traced a quick circle in the air, saying; "Scikastisev Ratiska!" the tip of his finger lit like a candle, and sent a bolt of lightning towards the Foxfire. James was standing behind Snape as the Foxfire's fire changed to a shield and sent the lightning flying back. 

"_FATHER, NO!_" James heard, but he didn't know how he understood the feral growl that came from a second, smaller Foxfire, which now seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "_The Fallen Phoenix shall be arriving shortly! This is an honor! Don't take this away from me!_" The younger Foxfire was screaming, a small flame coming to life on it's fur. "_You may have stopped Gilli-es, but you won't stop ME!_" and that was when the strangest thing that James Potter had seen in his entire fifteen years. 

The young Foxfire charged the larger, but before he came even close, what seemed like a a tear in a peice of paper, appeared in mid-air. The little Foxfire, unable to stop, flew straight through it, and fell to the ground, exausted. 

But it didn't stop there. A figure, blond, pale-skinned, and blue-eyed flew out of the rip, crashed heavily on the ground, and eventually skidded to a stop. Next, came a long, loud shriek of pain, followed by a long, flash of green light, as another figure flew out the opposite side of the rip, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the Great Hall. 

James heard another long yell of pain as the rip slowly closed, and slowly died out. The figure that had flown into the wall was still hanging there, and seemed unconsious. 

* * *

The end of the chapter. Short, I know, but still! I had a game to code! I love coding!

Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers:

**Emily*Lyef:** Black eyes...? I've never seen such a thing! -Emily*Lyef opens and closes her mouth, words failing her- Anyway, thanks for the compliment. And about Ron...I try :)

Anyway, to the question. When he was 'smirking satisfactorily' Harry was about to be put in Azkaban, for something he did. 'Scept, nobody but Harry saw it, so he's still safe. Also, when Harry was let out, he needs to keep up pretences of being Harry's best friend, so he can't go around shouting about 'unfair' and 'i'll kill him!', etc.

That last paragraph isn't supposed to be there, I forgot to take it out when I updated, Sorry!

**UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:** (i think i got the amount of exclamation marks right...) Here's your update!

**Gaul1:** Thanks :)

**WanderingWolf:** -kills Ron- there ya go!

**Newwie:** I'm trying -bashes his head in- I hate not being able to write what i want to write! But I just can't put in everything I want to...But, once I get better, I'll have an awesome story! (which lacks nothing! muahahaha!)

**Gallandro-83:** Nah, no quidditch match, you'll see the ancestor of quidditch soon though ;P. Harry seems hell-o wierd, even to me... -sigh- -mutters, 'can't get anything right'- Oh well, i'll try to do better!

Not many answers to any questions, except one: When is harry arriving? lol, but a few more questions opened up, though. Anyway, hope ya'll liked it, even though it's so short...

-Byes! Hilel. 


	6. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters contained within. 

* * *

Modern History - Book of Historical Facts (secret edition), by Grudging Gerofs (1945 C.E. - Still Living)

_PROLOGUE_

     WARNING: The historical facts found in this book are a carefully kept secret. To have understanding enough to even read this book is a rare gift, and should not be taken lightly. This book is a 'Teach only to those who know' categorized learning history book, and any who do not know the contents of this book, may not read it. (So spoken in accordance with the (5)th law of Ardicudis (also known as Arid Olister), stating that no unknown Fact of the Knowledge of Old may remain known (pertaining to the (29)th law of Yerem the Coldhearted), and also known as the (Law) of rediculus Fact(s) (reh-deh-cool-us(meaning unknown)) and found in paragraph C(10) of the Book of Laws and Conducts (25th age of the Illarian Era) ), also found in paragraph 5C(30) of the Ulian Coreting Edition of the Ancient Facts of History (32nd age of the Illarian Era). 

     DISCLAIMER: Facts within this book have no right to have been written (pertaining to the...well, you need not be worried with WHICH law, in which era) and I acknowledge that fact, giving every and all parties within the writings informed of all my work (the only exception being one 'Harry James Potter', found in Chapter Seventeen, paragraph A(1(A10))). 

     The facts found within this book CANNOT BE VERIFIED. Most parties have died thousands of years ago, and their deeds have become myth and legend. Should you find an Inconsistency within this book (Modern History - Book of Historical Facts), please feel free to send an Owl. 

END PROLOGUE

* * *

**Chapter Five** of **The Age of Wisdom** by **Hilel.**

* * *

"My favorite name...I guess that would be 'Albus'. I've always wanted to be called that...my real name? Full, shortened or normal? You wouldn't understand...thats not what makes history, not the name, not the person...it's the deeds that count. I was once known as the most powerful Wizard alive - at the mere age of fifteen! Shocking! But that all passed, all those years ago." James Harry Potter was sitting in his chair at the front of his classroom, teaching a bunch of 9th years about himself - not that he had wanted to, but the History of Magic teacher had insisted. 

_It's been Fifty long, hard years since that day..._ James thought miserably. Ever since the day that the Institute of Magical Learning and Advancement had been sieged by that Foxfire, James had retained a vicious scar on his back, along with several others - including one on his left knee. The two young boys - a severe magical disturbance had revealed a time-diminishing charm had been irreversably placed upon the two - had lay unconsious in the hospital wing for weeks, to the great dismay of all the students. 

After the spectacular scene in the Great Hall, the two Foxfires had disappeared, never to be seen again. Fifty years ago, was the first and last time he had seen a Foxfire. 

The two boys woke up after a six-week coma, both waking up at exactly the same time. James had visited them many times, trying to figure out who they were - but to no avail. But the moment James saw those green eyes, that reminded him so much of his mother, he knew who that boy was. He was the boy from his dreams - his prophecies. The one and the same. He had sat there - along with the other heads of the houses, and interrogated the two. 

He had learned that the boy was indeed a Potter - which was all he said, claiming that he had no memory of what had happened. The second, the pale-skinned one had been glaring daggers at Harry. They seemed to be enemies, but how they ended up in _this_ predicament, no-one would know. 

The pale-skinned one - who called himself _Draco_ - in you could believe it! - acted the same way as a Snape - other than Ignushus, of course - would act, all superior. They both had no idea where they were, or what language they were interrogated in - imagine that. 

The years after that had been slightly fun - if you can believe that total havoc, destruction and not to mention, _NEAR EXPELLATION_ would be fun. That Harry, trouble followed him like a dog on a leash! James never could understand how it happened. So, the years progressed, with at least one near-death experience a year - sometimes even more. 

Which brings us back to James teaching about himself and Harry - the most powerful Wizards alive. Or so they thought. Shaking his head, James continued along his previous thought. 

"Another wizard had appeared." James said, trying to sound scary to all the 9th years (most of them were near 8 years old). "Another Wizard of great power! One who is like Furvan Gliel, who was to be bonded with a Foxfire by the name of Gilli-es!" James tried to make his story sound interesting by placing emphasis on all the important words, and making the plot seem a little childish. 

"But it was not meant to be. Furvan-" James waved his hands around dramatically, "Did not bond with Gilli-es..." there was a collective 'aww' from the children, "and he died by the hand of Gilli-es' father, Juki-Sa." James looked around at the children. "But - dear me! I've gone off on a tangent. The new wizard was _like_ the great Furvan Gliel, because he was approached by a Foxfire as well...although we do not know the name of this one. I believe that all of you know who this wizard is?" 

After a few seconds, one 9th year raised his hand and said, "Harry Potter, sir." James smiled and nodded at him, and waved his hand toward the doorway. Immediately, a symbol appeared in the air in front of him, and the door opened. 

James had been planning to introduce the children to Harry, but the person who stood in the doorway now, was not the person he expected it to be... 

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering what this 'time-diminishing' charm is, it's a side-effect of the temporal rift, through which Harry and Draco traveled through. Harry WOULD have been close to 35 or 36 years old, but because of the time-diminishing charm, he only looks 15. 


End file.
